1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and, in particular, to plate-like connectors for use with electrically conductive pins at the ends of fixture-mounted fluorescent tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,106, owned by the assignee of the present application, discloses an electrical connector of the aforesaid character. Particularly, an electrical connector attached to the end of a wire and for releasable engagement with an electrically conductive cylindrical pin at the end of a fixture-mounted fluorescent tube comprises a resilient electrically conductive metal plate having coplanar prongs on opposite sides of a narrow-throated pin-receiving and engaging aperture which extends inwardly from an outer edge of the plate. The prong edges bordering the aperture make electrical contact with the pin. A slit extending from the aperture and between the prongs facilitates temporary displacement of the resilient prongs from their common plane in opposite directions to enable widening of the aperture throat sufficiently to accommodate pin passage. Insulating material covers the metal plate except for the prong edges bordering the aperture.